Return
by Scarlet Arcturus87
Summary: Angin mendesau menggoyangkan rerumputan tinggi di sekeliling kolam, dan kupikir aku mendengar tawa Elodie.


_Angin mendesau menggoyangkan rerumputan tinggi di sekeliling kolam, dan kupikir aku mendengar tawa Elodie._

* * *

 **Hex Hall © Rachel Hawkins**

 **Return © Scarlet Arcturus87**

 **Miss word(s), OOC**

* * *

Elodie berdiri di samping Cal. Ah, melayang mungkin lebih tepat karena kakinya tidak menapak di tanah. Hari itu, di tepian kolam dengan rumput-rumput sakit akibat pertarungan terkahir, Elodie bebas dari Sophia Mercer. Cal sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya meski tau ada Elodie di sana. Pemuda tersebut tetap memperhatikan Sophie dari jauh.

Benar. Mereka sedang berduka saat ini.

Cal karena kematiannya, sedangkan Elodie harus berjalan –melayang– sendirian mulai saat itu, mungkin tidak benar-benar sendiri karena dia berjanji pada Sophie akan menjaga Cal. Tidak ada lagi aksi heroik dengan gadis remaja cupu yang menyebalkan karena sudah merebut pacarnya, ralat, mantan pacarnya –serta adegan dramatis cinta segitiga antara Mata, _demon_ , dan hantu.

"Hei, _Lover Boy_ Menyedihkan," Elodie tertawa mendengar panggilannya untuk Cal. Sedangkan pria itu sendiri menoleh dengan kerutan di dahinya serta alis yang terangkat sebelah. "Jadi, tidak ada lagi perang. Bagus. Dan aku akan terjebak dengan mantan tunangan si Ketua Dewan."

Cal menatapnya bosan. Gadis itu paham betul bahwa dia masih jengkel dengannya sejak insiden di rumah Keluarga Brannick. Mau bagaimana lagi, Elodie termakan rasa cemburu serta jengah melihat Cal dengan penampilan yang begitu menyedihkannya mengejar-ngejar cinta Sophie.

Itu berlebihan. Elodie tau. Dan Elodie pun mengerti dia tidak perlu memberikan simpatiknya pada Cal, mereka tidak perlu saling berbagi rasa tersebut karena sama-sama gagal dalam percintaan. Ia memperhatikan Cal yang kembali menyembuhkan rumput-rumput itu. Ada rasa sesak ketika melihat tangan yang dulunya digunakan Cal untuk menyelamatkan Sophie –bahkan di dektik-detik terkahir hidupnya– terulur menyentuh rumput-rumput ini. Dunia mereka sudah beda sekarang.

Sejak kematian Cal, gadis berparas cantik itu tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan bahwa pria ini bodoh. Seharusnya bukan dia yang melompat ke dalam lubang untuk menarik Sophie dan malah menukar nyawa. Seharusnya itu Archer, karena sedetik sebelum Cal melompat, Elodie melihatnya mengambil ancang-ancang akan terjun ke bawah sana. Seharusnya bukan Cal yang mati dan menjadi hantu saat ini. Bukan.

"Kupikir kau sedang bersama Sophie."

Elodie harus mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali terlebih dulu sebelum sadar bahwa Cal sedang berbicara padanya. Selanjutnya, ia menyeringai, "betul. Seharusnya aku bersama Sophie dan pacar yang dicintai setengah mati olehnya," dia melihat Cal memutar bola matanya dan menangkap siluet Archer dan Jenna yang sedang menghampiri Sophie. "Jadi, kau pikir ada apa?"

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan tiga prodigium di sana. "Sophie sudah melepaskanmu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Dan Elodie tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Ya, dan kita terkurung di sini. Menyenangkan bukan? Mungkin sesekali mengintip kamar mandi cowok bukan masalah."

Cal terkekeh, "ya, bukan masalah? Kau sakit Elodie?"

"Astaga, aku? Sakit? Bagaimana bisa hantu yang paling heroik melawan sepasukan _demon_ ini sakit?"

Untuk pertama kali Cal tertawa di hadapannya. Entah mengapa berada di sini, di samping pemuda itu, berhasil membuat Elodie melupakan segala kesedihannya karena melepas Sophie dan rasa sakit dikhianati Archer.

"Mungkin mengerjai murid lain juga bukan masalah." Elodie melihat Cal tersenyum lebar –sebenarnya tidak lebar-lebar amat, namun itulah pertama bagi Elodie mendapati Cal tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau juga mulai sakit, Cal!"

Dan saling berbagi tawa adalah awal yang bagus untuk keabadian mereka hidup sebagai hantu. Lihatlah Sophie, Elodie bersumpah akan merebut mantan tunangannya ini dan membuat Cal tersenyum sama seperti ia tersenyum untuk Sophie.

Suatu hari nanti.

– **Owari–**

 **Saya masih galau dengan ending seperti itu TAT Ah,** _ **Elodiecentric detacted**_ **.**


End file.
